1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to mounting apparatus for a light guide pipe, and particularly to a mounting apparatus for adjustably fixing a light guide pipe in a chassis of an electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
Computer housings typically have viewable status indicators thereon for indicating operations therein, that emit light from internal light emitting diodes by way of coupling with a light guide pipe. Conventional light guide pipes, used in the computer housing, are securely installed during the assembly processing. However, in this conventional arrangement, once installed, it is difficult to adjust the position of the light guide pipe. When the size of the light guide pipe is not within the allowable installation tolerance due to manufacture error, the light guide pipe cannot provide adequate coupling between the indicator and the LED.
What is desired, therefore, is a mounting apparatus which can adjustably mount a light guide pipe in a chassis of an electronic device.